This invention relates to liquid surface coatings and more particularly to a matting agent in such coatings to reduce gloss.
Appearance coatings having good mechanical properties such as hardness, flexibility, durability, etc. with low gloss are used in vehicle interiors, furniture surfaces and the like. Low gloss is often provided by a significant amount of pigment in the coating formulation to roughen and therefore reduce surface gloss.
Silicon-containing compounds and polymers (e.g. silica, silicate and silane) and fillers such as diatomaceous earth, clays, zeolites and the like are also known to reduce gloss in surface coatings. Compositions with these components often contain significant amounts of organic solvent which render them sometimes hazardous to handle.